Candy
by Ghostring
Summary: Cada 14 de febrero, James recibe una entrega de alguien que no sabe quién es. Sirius x James. One Shot.


****

. c a n d y .

Bombones, chocolates, caramelos.. bombones o chocolates bañados de caramelo.. ¿Bombones bañados de chocolate? ¿Y si mejor...?

Sirius Black suspiró por décima tercera ocasión, mientras se paseaba descaradamente frente al local de Honeydukes, en espera de que Wormtail saliese con su encargo.

"¡Tú solamente trae lo que te parezca más delicioso!" había gritado, entregándole casi 10 galleons mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta de la dulcería, con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

Wormtail había preguntado para qué los quería, claro, siendo que Black había dejado de ingerir golosinas desde los 14 como parte de un importante régimen de "Perfección al Atractivo Natural". No gramos de más, no dientes picados, no presión alta..

Pero Sirius simplemente le había estrellado la puerta del negocio en la nariz de rata sin más explicaciones. Ahora solamente esperaba. No podría entrar él mismo al negocio para escoger lo más apropiado, ya que cualquiera podría verle y suponer... -coff, coff- vaya a saber qué podrían suponer... Sobre todo con el decorado que cubría las estanterías de todo Hogsmeade..

Sus ojos grises se entornaron levemente y sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía cuando un pequeño cupido desnudo pasaba volando frente a él, perseguido muy de cerca por una alumna de primer año de Hufflepuff que lo observó de reojo antes de inclinar el rostro tímidamente y desaparecer por una esquina. _Febrero_. Los corazones recortados cambiaban de color en cada escaparate y cuando se abría la puerta de los negocios de regalos sonaba una que otra cancioncilla ridícula.

__

Amor...

Se encogió de hombros, se recargó contra la pared de la dulcería, cruzándose de brazos y tapándose el rostro hasta las orejas con la bufanda del colegio. Faltaba menos de una semana y sabía que dentro de muy poco los enanos comenzarían a ir de aquí para allá llevando tarjetas con forma de corazón y que las lechuzas invadirían su desayuno con una avalancha de cartas que cada año no pedía pero de cualquier forma recibía.

__

'Me siento muy alagado, de verdad. Agradezco y acepto sinceramente tus sentimientos.' ponía siempre en las cartas a las que respondía, sentado toda la noche en la sala común mientras que sus amigos se revolcaban de la risa. _'Sin embargo, mi corazón pertenece a alguien más. Lo siento mucho.'_

Y eso último era lo que Remus, Peter y James jamás habían podido comprender: ¿Pertenecer a alguien el corazón de Padfoot? ¡¡Por favor!! Si Sirius Black era el amargado más grande y desagradable en tanto a asuntos románticos que pudo haber pisado la Tierra. Y eso tampoco podían explicárselo. ¿Por qué un chico de 17 podía tan renuente a aceptar los sentimientos de alguien y sin embargo asegurar amar a una persona?

Al menos eso era lo que solía poner en las cartas...

Ellos todavía no habían podido sacarle nada.

De cualquier forma se encogió de hombros. Levantó la mirada. Se echó un mechón de su lacio y brillante cabello negro hacia atrás y, suspirando, prosiguió a continuar esperando.

Remus y James seguramente estarían por ahí, en Las Tres Escobas, la tienda de bromas o simplemente pasando un rato agradable en La Casa de los Gritos. _A solas..._

Nuevamente su estómago se sacudió dentro de su cuerpo y se estremeció de náuseas al imaginarse algo así. _Remus y James_. Se maldijo por milésima ocasión. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego? ¿¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que aquellas miradas no eran comunes y corrientes?? ¿Que dos de sus mejores amigos tenían algo especial? Gruñó por lo bajo, apretando fuertemente los puños hasta que las uñas se le enterraron en la piel. _Auto tortura_. Como si realmente ahora le sirviera de algo...

¡¿Y por qué demonios Peter no salía?! Estaría llenando su dotación de Grageas de Todos los Sabores o decidiendo entre chocolate en polvo o en jarabe.. Solamente rezaba a todos los grandes magos que no hubiese comprado un barril de Sangre de Vampiro con los 10 galleons que le había entregado...

Tosió fuertemente. Le dolía la garganta. Había pasado la noche entera pensando, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana abierta y vestido solamente con su pijama, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Llevándose una mano a la garganta, suspiró profundamente. Algo en el aire apestaba a podrido..

__

Amor...

Como si realmente le estuviese haciendo falta...

Sin embargo, cuando Peter salió de la dulcería, cargado con 5 o 6 cajas de golosinas, le arrebató las suyas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse en una calle cualquiera. Wormtail tropezó y cayó torpemente sobre un charco en la calle, con las cajas sobre de él.

--------------------

En realidad no vio a nadie interesante durante su camino de regreso al castillo.

Había regresado varias horas antes que los demás y se había encerrado en su habitación, evitando a los chicos de primero y segundo, a analizar la compra de Pettigrew: Dos cajas de chocolates. De los más caros de la tienda, por cierto.. de esos que costaban 2 galleons cada una. Un paquete de galletas de primera calidad, dos sobres de jarabe de chocolate amargo y, sorprendentemente, un enorme corazón de mazapán que estaba seguro de que Peter no había escogido. Todo envuelto en su respectivo empaque rojo con transparente, blanco, rosa y amarillo, con lazos de colores que combinaban y tarjetitas estúpidas que decían: _De: Para: Comparto contigo un trozo de mi corazón. Tienda de Dulces Honeydukes, Hogsmeade._

Jadeó. ¿Realmente podría tragarse todo eso? Bueno.. tenía un apetito de troll, pero... de todos modos, luego de analizar los empaques por un par de minutos más, tomó todo entre sus brazos y caminó hasta su baúl.

Apenas y logró empujarlos hasta el fondo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido y James Potter, su mejor amigo, entró por ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios y llevando entre las manos un paquetito de galletas envuelto en papel transparente y con un moño rojo en la boca.

"¡Padfoot!" exclamó, arqueando las cejas de forma confundida. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Hogsmeade.."

Sirius carraspeó, incómodo, mientras volvía a abrir el baúl y a meter de golpe un listón rosa que se había quedado fuera.

"Si.." asintió. "Estuve ahí por la mañana, pero... me sentía un poco mal y..."

"¿¿Te sentiste mal??" el rostro de James cambió bruscamente de sorprendido a preocupado. Cortó la distancia entre ambos con un par de trancos y puso una mano sobre la frente de Sirius. Tenía el rostro caliente... "¿¿¿Tienes fiebre??? Tal vez deberías ir con la señorita Pomfrey y.."

"No, ya estoy bien, gracias." aseguró Black, alejando la mano de James con un golpecito de la suya y caminando lejos de él. "Creo que necesito descansar un poco y comer algo. Anoche no dormí mucho, ¿Sabes?"

Prongs frunció el seño. Caminó hasta Padfoot, que se había sentado en su cama, y él también se acomodó, esta vez en el piso, frente a su mejor amigo, quien lo miró, confundido.

"¿Estás preocupado por algo?"

"...no.." pero sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente e inclinó la cabeza.

"¡Ah!" exclamó James, volviendo a sonreír. "Es por San Valentín, ¿A que sí?"

Silencio. El rostro de Black se había cubierto de un bonito color carmín y el cabello negro que caía sobre su frente pálida le cubrió los ojos cuando inclinó todavía más el rostro.

"No te preocupes, yo sé que todo se solucionará tarde o temprano." aseguró, extendiendo la mano con las galletas hacia él. "Come una."

Sirius le miró, con sus ojos grises completamente confundidos.

"Eh.." esta vez fue James quien se ruborizó. "Me las obsequió Moony hace un rato y.."

"Oh, no.." empujando nuevamente la mano de James, Sirius subió todavía más a su cama. "No podría.."

"Está bien, yo quiero compartirlas contigo." sonrió Prongs, acomodándose los anteojos.

Su compañero simplemente le observó por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir.

"Anda.."

Y sin más alternativa, Black estiró una mano y tomó una galleta. Era pequeña, con forma de corazón y con cuatro tonos diferentes de café. Olía al canela y vainilla y se derritió súbitamente apenas estuvo en contacto con su lengua. No pudo hacer nada salvo gemir débilmente, extasiado.

"¿M..Moony las hizo..?"

James sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente.

"Moony sabe hacer de todo.." declaró, orgulloso. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. Sirius observó su nuca de cabello negro hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Después se desplomó sobre la cama, pesadamente, y cerró los ojos.

Por supuesto que se sentía mal...

-------------------

El resto de la semana no sucedió nada interesante, tampoco. Los enanos habían comenzado a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts, vistiendo atuendos ridículos y llevando cartas, regalos y canciones a sus objetivos, y Sirius estaba seguro de haber visto a Severus Snape corriendo por un pasillo seguido de cerca por un enano vestido de cupido que cantaba a todo pulmón.

Las cartas, los obsequios y las invitaciones a salir también les habían llovido a tres de los Marauders como aguacero en verano y en general ahora la habitación estaba atestada de pilas de osos de peluche, tarjetas, paquetes de dulces y panecitos que tarde o temprano siempre terminaba comiéndose Peter.

Sirius caminaba a pasos largos aquella tarde, llevando varios libros apretados debajo de un brazo y el gorro de punta hasta las orejas, dejando apenas visibles sus ojos. Deseaba llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sano y salvo al menos una vez en la semana y aquella era aparentemente la única forma de evitar que un enano se le tirase encima y comenzara a recitar poemas poco pensados que basaban el 90% de su texto en frases desagradables como montones de aquellos "te amo".

Se detuvo al final de un corredor aparentemente vacío y, empujando la mano hacia el lienzo de dos caballeros que dormitaban alrededor de una fogata, atravesó la pared como si no hubiese nada ahí. Un corredor largo, oscuro y torcido apareció frente a sus ojos en aquel momento y lo siguió ahora más relajado, echando su gorro hacia atrás y disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecían los vitrales de las ventanas del techo colando la luz del día dentro del castillo.

Estaba cansado, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y un desagradable sopor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Continuó caminando por unos minutos más, hasta que vio la luz de un pasillo nuevo a menos de 10 metros. Se apresuró hasta él y, echando un vistazo, saltó desde la ventana oculta detrás de la ilusión de una pintura de un viejo castillo en ruinas. Tampoco había nadie en aquel pasillo y se alegró por eso. No deseaba ver a nadie en aquel momento... No había tenido precisamente mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo lograría sacar los dulces e ir a la lechucería sin que nadie se diese cuenta aquel año.

El retrato de la dama de rosa apareció delante de él, a lo lejos.

Tal vez podría _tomar prestada_ la capa de invisibilidad de James y escabullirse cuando todos estuviesen durmiendo. Sin embargo, era más que probable que aquella noche la ocupasen un par más desesperado que él para ir a dar una vuelta por el lago, por lo que la idea quedó descartada. Igual podía meterlo todo dentro de una caja y fingir que enviaba algo a su familia. Si tan solo sus amigos no supieran que hacía más de un año que ya no vivía ni se comunicaba con ellos...

Y en eso estaba cuando, al dar vuelta en una esquina para evitar las escaleras, se topó con la escena más repugnante que había visto en su vida...

Tal vez, después de todo, aquel año las cosas no serían completamente en vano...

------------------

Y finalmente la mañana de San Valentín llegó, y Sirius Black fue el primero en despertar.

No por iniciativa propia, sino porque una lechuza impaciente se había adelantado a las demás y le picoteaba el rostro, con un paquete colgando de las patas.

Levantándose con un grito, Black la empujó de un manotazo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde la lechuza se hizo un ovillo, ofendida.

Un ruidito en la cama contigua a la suya le hizo volver el rostro.

Remus se había despertado, sentado en la cama y bostezado fuertemente. Su cabello ligeramente largo caía en mechones despeinados sobre su frente y su nuca mientras se frotaba un ojo con el puño derecho.

Sirius Black simplemente le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al baño, sin decir nada.

Remus volvió a bostezar...

--------------------

Nunca supo realmente cómo lo logró, pero gracias a Merlín fue sábado y todos se levantaron tarde, por lo que pudo bajar hasta la lechucería y tomar una lechuza que estaba dormitando todavía con una cola de rata atorada en el pico. Le llamó desde abajo y esta se sacudió, inquieta, y abrió sus brillantes ojos ambarinos de golpe, asustada. Ululó alegremente al ver el rostro del chico y la cola cayó al suelo con un sonidito sordo. Sirius sonrió macabramente al imaginar que tal vez aquella rata hubiese podido ser Wormtail...

Y tras atar el paquete a la pata de la lechuza, dar un par de indicaciones y una galleta de jengibre, la lechuza batió las alas y salió por una ventana abierta en la parte superior de la enorme jaula en la que descansaban todas las demás. Padfoot la observó salir antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse él también. Esperaba que todos le dejaran en paz aquel día y poder relajarse después de una semana de tensión y repudio.

Sin embargo en el Great Hall ya habían bajado la mayoría de los estudiantes a desayunar y Padfoot pudo ver claramente las cabezas de sus tres mejores amigos en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo apresuradamente.

Caminó hacia ellos, con una expresión en blanco, y se detuvo frente a Wormtail, que le estaba dando una enorme mordida a su pie de calabaza.

James le sonrió ampliamente al verle y cedió el lugar de al lado para él, bajando la cosa cualquiera que había colocado para que nadie más se sentase. Sirius le sonrió también, débilmente, y se situó a su lado.

Remus estaba junto a Peter del otro lado de la mesa, comiendo un trozo de pastel de carne y sumido en su lectura del Times, el diario muggle ese en el que trabajaba su padre. El Profeta también esperaba su turno, debajo de una taza llena de leche caliente.

Black arqueó las cejas al verle y James le dedicó una risita burlona. Peter ni siquiera los miró.

"¿En dónde habías estado?" inquirió Prongs, después de dar un trago a su vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras que se servía un poco de todo.

"Por ahí." respondió, con voz aburrida.

"Ah." James se acomodó las gafas y sonrió todavía más ampliamente. "¿Estabas enviando dulces a _tú-sabes-quién_?"

Por un momento Sirius creyó que moriría; el corazón se le aceleró violentamente, se ruborizó, dejó caer un tenedor y comenzó a ahogarse con el trago de zumo que había bebido apenas hacía un segundo. Prongs le dio un golpe en la espalda, riendo de buena gana.

"¡Vamos, admítelo! ¡Estabas enviando una lechuza!"

"N..No sé de q..qué hablas.."

"Wormtail nos dijo que..."

Entonces Wormtail si que hizo caso. Se encogió todavía más y su rostro brilló con luz propia, mientras que Black le dedicaba una mirada que decía claramente _MORIRÁS_.

"Eh.. bueno, yo..."

"No tiene nada de malo." sonrió James, sacudiendo el cabello de su amigo con una mano. "Realmente me alegra que finalmente te hayas decidido.."

El otro no respondió. Estaba demasiado ruborizado y escandalizado como para hablar y de repente el hambre se le había ido. Se puso de pie de golpe, dedicando una mirada de asco a su comida, y miró a su mejor amigo.

"Te equivocas, James, yo no..."

Los ojos marrones de Potter le observaron detrás de los anteojos y las piernas del animago temblaron peligrosamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta.

"No me pienso quedar a escuchar difamaciones contra mi persona."

Y justo en aquel momento una bandada de lechuzas entró por la ventana y se tiró sobre de un aterrado Sirius Black. El grito llamó la atención de todos en el comedor y James y Remus no pudieron hacer nada salvo reventarse en carcajadas. Wormtail no dijo nada al respecto.

----------------------

El resto del día Sirius estuvo en la enfermería, con varias vendas en todo el cuerpo y raspaduras de patas y picos de lechuzas. Tenía una pila de cartas de amor, muñecos de felpa, tarjetas de _Recupérate Pronto_, flores y suficientes dulces como para mantener a una aldea por un año o a Wormtail por una semana.. lo que sucediese primero.

No había leído ninguna.

En todo caso, la Healer le dejó salir con los primeros tintes rojizos del atardecer y Sirius Black vagó por los corredores vacíos durante algunos minutos, escuchando las risitas mal disimuladas de una que otra parejita escondida en algún rincón del castillo y viendo cómo los enanos todavía se paseaban de allá para acá, cantando. Arrastraba un saco negro y tenía cara de abatido. Estaba cansado y asqueado. Detestaba tanto ver aquellas estúpidas muestras de amor y cursilerías por todas partes aunque jamás había entendido bien cuál era la razón.. Tal vez era solo la forma que tenía de reprocharle al mundo el hecho de no haber sido amado por nadie en toda su vida...

Frunció el seño. Sus ojos grises parpadearon, cansados, y el retrato de la dama gorda apareció frente a él.

"_Cacahuates tostados._" dijo, con voz monótona, y la mujer en el lienzo le sonrió antes de dejarle el paso.

Sirius entró por el agujero a pasos cortos, evitando mirar a las chicas de cursos inferiores que le observaban con ojos soñadores apenas entrar; sonriendo forzadamente a las más valientes, que se acercaban hasta él para entregar en sus manos los dulces de aquel año y agradeciendo atentamente a las declaraciones amorosas que recibía por escrito.

Y de repente una estruendosa carcajada le hizo dar un respingo y dirigir la mirada hasta la esquina de donde había salido.

Peter Pettigrew estaba ahí, atiborrándose con las raciones de dulces de James y Remus y doblándose a la mitad, con el gran estómago sujeto entre ambas manos.

Black le dedicó una mirada desagradable antes de disculparse con una niña de segundo y caminar hasta él, iracundo.

Wormtail también lo miró, tratando de ocultar su risa de forma torpemente temerosa.

"L..lo siento.."

Padfoot no le respondió. Simplemente arqueó una ceja y observó el lugar. Los sillones que Prongs y Moony ocupaban siempre estaban desocupados.

"¿Y los demás?"

"Ah, yo no sé."

Encogiéndose de hombros de forma desagradable, Sirius bufó. Tal vez él si supiese en dónde podrían estar... _juntos_.

Arrojó pesadamente la bolsa sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, quien gimoteó absurdamente debajo del peso de las golosinas.

"Todo tuyo." aseguró, echándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y caminando hacia las escaleras. En aquel momento no tenía ganas de platicar, de hacer indagaciones respecto a dónde podrían estar sus amigos o de comer azúcar. En aquel momento solamente deseaba darse un baño caliente, echarse en su cama y dormir por dos días seguidos.

Las escaleras parecieron tan largas aquella noche particularmente.

----------------

Sus pasos sonaron huecos por el corredor, pero aún así el sonido retumbó dentro de su adolorida cabeza. Levantando ligeramente la mirada, se sorprendió al notar que la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo estaba abierta...

__

"¿Quién se queda en la habitación el 14 de febrero?" ..además de él...

Sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía al imaginar quién podría estar ahí...

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, decidiendo respecto a si debería entrar o permanecer afuera.. Es decir, seguramente Remus y James querrían estar a solas, pero por otra parte, su cuerpo le exigía una cama pronto y su cabeza no soportaría precisamente un gritito más en la sala común.

Y en eso estaba, con la mano temblando y el brazo estirado hacia el pomo, cuando un sonido proveniente de adentro le hizo estremecerse por completo.

No eran gemidos, ni risitas cómplices y mucho menos susurros de amor.

En realidad sonaba más como a.. _sollozos_...

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que sucedería, empujó la puerta hacia adentro con una mano y entró en la habitación bruscamente. Dirigió una mirada rápida al interior, buscando a la persona que lloraba, hasta que finalmente le encontró.. Ahí, de rodillas en el piso, recargado sobre su baúl y con la túnica mal acomodada se encontraba James Potter.

Remus Lupin no estaba...

Tenía las gafas torcidas, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. _Lágrimas que Sirius jamás había visto antes..._

Y sintiendo cómo el corazón se le reventaba de terror, ira e impotencia mezclados, se lanzó hacia él, preocupado.

"¡James!" exclamó, apenas entrar. Los ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe y le observaron, asustados.

Tratando de ocultar su rostro con las manos, como si con aquello pudiese hacer que Sirius olvidase lo que acababa de ver, Prongs se encogió sobre sí mismo.

"S..Sirius.. ¿Qué..? Yo no.. no te escuché entrar..." balbuceó, entre jadeos.

"James.. ¿Qué es lo que..?"

"N..no te preocupes, no es nada, yo..."

Pero Padfoot ya se había preocupado. Se había dejado caer de rodillas justo a su lado y en un movimiento involuntario le había echado los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y le había atraído hacia él en un abrazo apretado.

James jadeó al sentir el cuerpo de Sirius junto al suyo, y sin embargo no hizo nada por apartarle. Al contrario, se apretó más contra él, inconscientemente, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del torso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, de forma vehemente desde sus ojos castaños.

"¿Qué ha sucedido, James..?" pidió Black, tras unos minutos más de permanecer en aquella posición y con el llanto de Prongs como el único sonido en la habitación. "¿Por qué..?"

"¡Es Remus!" exclamó el otro, sin poder dejar de sollozar. "¡Él..!"

Sirius no necesitó más palabras. A su cabeza llegaron de golpe las imágenes de esa noche, la permanente visión de Remus Lupin agolpado contra una pared y siendo besado por un desesperado Severus Snape. Peor aún.. _besando_ él mismo a ese apestoso Slytherin...

No pudo evitar un sonido de ira formado en su garganta y sintió cómo James se encogía dentro de sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, Prongs.." balbuceó, con voz queda. "En realidad no vale la pena... nunca valió la pena.."

Hubo un momento de silencio. James respiraba pesadamente y los hipidos comenzaron a reducirse poco a poco. Entonces se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su mejor amigo y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Tú..lo sabías..?"

"Los vi hace poco.." asintió Sirius. "Créeme que si hubiese sabido que no sufrirías hubiese corrido a decírtelo, pero.." su mano izquierda se deslizó, sin poder evitarlo, por los hombros anchos del cazador de Gryffindor, hasta llegar a su cabeza. Limpió su frente de mechones rebeldes y luego inclinó el rostro, hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel cálida de James.

Ambos jadearon levemente al contacto.

"Estarás bien, te lo aseguro.." murmuró, en voz baja, sin poder dejar de acariciar la cabeza del animago, quien se limitó a asentir torpemente.

Tal vez...

Tras unos momentos más de estar así, Prongs deshizo el abrazo y se incorporó torpemente sobre sus rodillas, buscando dentro de su baúl abierto. Sirius le observó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

La túnica resbalaba sensualmente por los hombros de James y se reprimió a sí mismo por haber notado un detalle así..

Entonces James volvió a aparecer, con un paquete entre las manos, y nuevamente se tumbó dentro de los brazos de un sorprendido Black.

"Gracias, Padfoot.." susurró, con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ya sabes que para eso son los amigos." respondió Sirius, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Las manos de James rompieron lentamente el papel de envoltura y asombrosamente no alcanzó a ver la forma en la que Sirius había comenzado a ruborizarse.

"Creo que la mejor forma de olvidar las penas es comiendo, ¿Verdad?" sonrió, sacando un par de envolturas de dulces de adentro y dejando el papel en el piso.

"..eh.."

"Hay una lechuza blanca que ha sido la primera en traerme un paquete con dulces desde hace algunos años, ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido saber quién puede ser..." levantando la mirada de forma curiosa hacia el techo, James se frotó los ojos con una mano. "De cualquier forma, te comerás unos conmigo, ¿No?"

Sirius no respondió. Estaba demasiado sonrojado, idiotizado y conmocionado como para poder hacerlo.

"Anda..."

Y de todos modos tomó torpemente la mano de James, que estiraba hacia él un trozo bien grande que había arrancado del enorme corazón de mazapán que alguien le había enviado...

Las náuseas, más tarde que temprano, comenzaron a transformarse en un cosquilleo en el estómago.

owari

****

notas: o.o.. un slash suave de Harry Potter nn estaba leyendo _Valentine's Candy_ en la zona de los Teen Titans uU y me dieron ganas de escribir algo referente a dulces XD siento que he dejado a Lupin un poco cruel, pero bueno uU tenía ke XOx.. ia me voy, tengo un gato que bajar de la cama ..

****

[ edward ]


End file.
